Obviously, it is of paramount importance to maintain components of a gas turbine engine, such as engine cases, at tolerable temperature levels. To achieve this end, liners disposed between the casing and the gas path are typically utilized, particularly adjacent the outer casing of the augmentor. The liner is coaxially spaced relative to the casing and generally defines an annular passageway. Cool air is fed into the annular passageway to flow axially in the same direction of the gas path. Certain types of liners are fabricated with a plurality of radially drilled holes or apertures that serve to direct the cooling air radially into the gas path, and this invention pertains to these types of liners.